


Only The Beginning

by iloveromance



Category: Remington Steele (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24130939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: A walk on the beach after yet another near-death experience in Malibu, California has Laura pondering her future with Remington in a way that she never imagined. (Episode:"Sensitive Steele".)
Relationships: Laura Holt/Remington Steele
Kudos: 5





	Only The Beginning

They were still wearing their wedding rings as they walked side by side along the Malibu beach. The sight was absolutely gorgeous. Not just the sea, sand and the grey, foggy sky, but the man beside her. No, he was more than gorgeous. He was beautiful, and she didn't often think of men in such a way. But then again not all men were Remington Steele.

The thought surprised her. After spending a weekend posing as husband and wife, she'd begun to see her friend and partner-in crime (as it were) in a new light. Could there really be more?

It was a thought that had come more and more often, remembering how much they'd gone through. She'd lost count of the number of times that they'd almost died, and yet each time he'd been there to save her life- the latest being the fiasco with the gazebo, as it tumbled over the embankment and onto the shore. Someone (an angel, perhaps) was definitely looking out for them.

Now, as they walked along the beach, her heart fluttered, listening to him talk about the way she'd changed his life. She turned to him and smiled.

"Change for the better?"

He grinned. "I don't know about that. Sometimes I wonder. But here we are. I know we both want whatever we have between us to go forward."

She stopped and looked at him. "So how do we get there?"

"Well, I took a stab at revising the letter."

"What letter?"

"The one where I had to write down your good qualities."

"Oh...right... that letter."

Her fingers trembled slightly as she took the letter from him and unfolded it. She'd almost forgotten about the exercise where the marriage counselor suggested that they write each other a letter describing their spouse's most endearing qualities. There was no telling what was inside. She glanced at the paper, seeing that he had written her name in his unmistakable handwriting;

Laura's Endearing Qualities

Brave-The bravest woman I know. Has escaped death more than most women.

Loyal-Never falters, no matter what the situation, she's always there.

Funny-Always finds a way to make me laugh, ultimately cheering me up.

Radiantly beautiful-even if she wholeheartedly and repeatedly denies it.

Puts up with me-The most endearing quality of all, for few women would be up for such a challenge and for that I am most grateful.

She smiled at him, tears filling her eyes. He'd never been so open and honest before, and she knew that he would never say these words out loud. She had no idea how much it meant to her. And it changed something within her. She was no longer thinking of him as a friend and partner, but as something more; much more.

Again she found herself asking the question: "Could there be more?"

She looked into his eyes, her heart beating rapidly against her chest. Could he hear it above the ocean waves? Was he feeling the same way?

"Um, look, Laura… about what I wrote…" he began slowly.

"It's beautiful, Remington. Thank you." She drew him close and quickly kissed his lips. The act of kissing him, even a brief one, made her draw back and stare at him in disbelief. What had she done? Was their friendship, their partnership ruined forever?

She turned away, feigning interested in a couple who, like she and Remington were walking on the beach about a mile away. She could barely make out their features, but she could see clearly the way their hands were joined and the way they'd stop periodically for a kiss. They were, by all accounts, truly in love.

Love. Such a strong and powerful word.

Jealously filled her and she pushed the feeling away. She shouldn't even be thinking about this. A romance with Remington could only lead to heartache. Isn't that always what happened when friends became lovers? She shuddered at the thought.

A warm weight fell onto her back.

"Laura, are you all right?"

She turned and looked at him. "I-I'm sorry about that. Th-the kiss I mean."

He smiled. "I'm not."

She was too stunned to answer as he drew her into a tight hug, her cheek pressing against his. The smell of his cologne wafted under her nose and she sighed contentedly. "Remington, what does this mean?"

He held her close as they continued their walk. "I don't know, but I'm anxious to see how it plays out; like an epic romantic movie. Women like those, don't they?"

She shrugged, leaning into him as he held her even closer. "Most do, I suppose. But I think I like reality a whole lot better."

THE END


End file.
